Recherche plus ou moins fructueuse
by Sairina Thranduiliel
Summary: Fëanor a décidé de retrouver son fils. Et ce que Fëanor veut arrive toujours (enfin, en théorie). Ou comment un groupe d'éléphants elfiques et Ainur(iques) part à la recherche de Maglor. Pas du tout sérieux.


Je ne sais vraiment pas d'où je sors ce truc. C'est assez… particulier.

* * *

\- « Il faut retrouver mon fils ! » Manwë sursauta, tiré de sa sieste – pardon, de sa profonde réflexion. Il ne dormirait _jamais_ pendant le Conseil, _jamais _! Ce n'était que purs mensonges !

Nienna fondit en larmes et Olórin se précipita pour la consoler. Ce gamin était courageux. Non parce que pour arriver à supporter Madame la Pleurnicheuse, il en fallait… Námo avait l'air blasé.

\- « Pour le retrouver, il faudrait d'abord commencer à le chercher, commenta le Vala des Morts comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

\- Mais nous le recherchons activement » protesta un roi des Valar indigné. Námo haussa un sourcil si haut qu'il manqua s'envoler de son front.

\- « Ah oui ? Tulkas, Oromë et toi êtes effectivement censés le chercher, mais tu passes plus de temps à dormir qu'à le rechercher. Quant à ces deux imbéciles, ils ne sont pas sortis de Valinor depuis que Moringotto a détruit les Arbres. » Fëanáro les foudroya du regard :

\- « Eh bien, je m'en contrefiche, Il. FAUT. RETROUVER. MON. FILS ! » Tulkas bâilla :

\- « Mais ce sera trop simple ! On ne pourrait pas faire quelque chose de plus amusant à la place ?

\- Si c'est si simple, pourquoi n'est-il pas ici ?

\- Euh… » Silence.

\- « C'est bien ce que je pensais.

\- Finwion ! s'indigna Ingwë. Montrez donc un peu plus de respect !

\- Toi, le blondinet, tu peux te mettre ton respect là où je pense. Et…

\- Fëanáro, s'il te plaît » soupira Finwë. Le prince ignora son père et reprit, foudroyant toujours les Valar du regard :

\- « Je veux une expédition de recherche qui parte dès demain matin. Il faut retrouver mon fils. » Et il en fut ainsi. Dès le lendemain, l'ensemble des Valar, de nombreux Maiar, la maison de Finwë, celles d'Olwë et Elwë, Ingwë et sa famille, plus d'autres elfes, partirent.

Comme vous vous en doutez, ils avaient la discrétion d'un troupeau d'éléphants en plein centre-ville. Dites… Si vous les aviez vus, qu'auriez-vous fait ? Appelé la police ? L'asile ? Autre chose ?

Enfin, il y a (sans doute) un avantage à tout cela : Makalaurë saurait rapidement qu'on était à sa recherche. En revanche, il était peu probable qu'il aille les retrouver. Personnellement, à sa place, je me serais planquée au fond d'un placard et je ne serais ressortie qu'une fois sûre qu'ils étaient partis. Non parce que… Vous voudriez être associés à cette bande de balourds, vous ? Moi non. Pauvre petit. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il a erré sans fin. Passons.

Comme la guerre de l'Anneau s'était achevée depuis relativement peu de temps, ils rejoignirent Imladris. Elrond a dû s'en arracher les cheveux. Dire que certains l'accusaient déjà de ne pas en avoir beaucoup…

Dès son arrivée, Fëanáro, toujours l'incarnation même de la discrétion, de la douceur et de la diplomatie, hurla :

\- « OÙ EST MON BÉBÉ ? OÙ EST MON PRÉCIEUX ? » Excusez-moi, la dernière partie n'est pas de lui, je confondais avec Gollum. Désolée. Enfin, il faut bien admettre qu'ils sont tous les deux obsédés par les trucs brillants. Mais Maglor n'est pas un truc brillant, donc ça ne marche pas. Quoique… c'est un brillant ménestrel, ça pourrait peut-être marcher… Mais je divague.

Elrond essayait tant bien que mal de répondre, mais notre créateur de cailloux lumineux préféré le secouait comme un prunier. Et c'est plus compliqué de parler quand on se fait secouer comme un prunier.

\- « Je… je ne sais pas. Il n'est pas supposé errer au bord de la mer ?

\- Tu n'as pas essayé de le chercher, petit ingrat ? » s'indigna Maedhros. Enfin, le pauvre demi-elfe supposait que c'était Maedhros la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il était couvert de cicatrices et il lui manquait une main. La droite, pour être précis. Là, c'était bien un rouquin mais sans cicatrices et avec ses _deux_ mains.

\- « Si, mais… Je ne l'ai pas trouvé.

\- Eh bien, nous, nous le trouverons ! s'exclama Fëanáro avec emphase. Nous n'échouerons pas. Nous ne sommes pas de stupides descendants de Maiar, de Nolofinwë et d'Elwë. Encore moins de Nolofinwë. » Les concernés eurent l'air indigné.

\- « Enfin, on aurait besoin d'un coup de main, quoi, fit le rouquin.

\- Ouais, c'est mieux que d'avoir besoin d'une main tout court, fit un blondinet aux yeux argentés accompagné d'un chien de la taille de deux taureaux posés l'un sur l'autre. Probablement le fameux Celegorm.

\- « Je ferai tout mon possible pour aider » promit Elrond. _Oui. Pour vous aider à partir et à me laisser en paix dans ma pauvre maison qui n'a rien demandé. J'ai besoin d'un verre. D'abord Thorin et sa fichue compagnie de nains malpropres, puis Frodon et ce maudit anneau, et maintenant cette bande d'énergumènes bons pour l'asile. J'ai __**vraiment**__ besoin d'un verre. Ou de deux._


End file.
